


Ditched at a Diner

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Plotting, Siblings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Lee Hale does not have a crush on the Sheriff’s son, no matter WHAT his siblings might think on the matter. Too bad for him that they've got plans of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched at a Diner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on [thelovelylight's](http://thelovelylights.tumblr.com) AMAZEballs AU (which you can find on her tumblr) and it picks up right after [Part 03](http://thelovelylights.tumblr.com/post/52575728023/au-derek-lee-hale-does-not-have-a-crush-on-the), which you should read before starting this. Along with Parts [01](http://thelovelylights.tumblr.com/post/37386805002/au-derek-lee-hale-does-not-have-a-crush-on-the) and [02](http://thelovelylights.tumblr.com/post/36093643202/au-derek-lee-hale-does-not-have-a-crush-on-the).  
> AND HOW PERFECT IS THIS CASTING. ADAM LEVINE AS DEREK'S OLDER BROTHER SOMEONE HOLD ME!

"I want a chocolate milkshake." Laura’s abrupt declaration makes Derek blink at the road, glancing over at the passenger seat to give his older sister a confused frown before quickly looking back. She ignores the frown, continuing to stare at the road before nodding decisively and saying "A proper milkshake. From Luke’s."  
  


Emmy immediately leans forward, hands digging into the leather covered seats, an eager twinkle in her eyes as she declares, “I want a strawberry milkshake! And batter fries!”  
  


At that, Derek glares at his younger sister through the rearview mirror, feeling more than a little irritated as he points out. “We’re  _five minutes_  away from home! Luke’s is on the other side of town! 15 minutes away!” If his hands weren't clenched around the steering wheel, Derek might have waved sharply behind him.  
  


"Well it’s a good thing you filled the tank before you came and got us." Laura replies glibly, pulling the visor down before pouting at her own reflection. She casually snaps her fingers at Derek, pointing at the road ahead of them. "It’s just another 30 minutes. It’s not going to cut into your sulking time."  
  


Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Derek drives past the turn that leads to home and mutters, “I do _not_  sulk.”  
  


Emmy snorts, loud and amused as she sits back. She pulls her phone out of somewhere, fingers dancing over her phone. “Sorry to break it to you bro, but you kinda do.” A muscle in Derek's jaw jumps at her cheeky tone. And if he deliberately slows down while Laura and Emmy complain for him to go faster then well, he’s just going to cite road safety as his reason and not the fact that he’s feeling petty.

 

—  
  


"And don’t forget the pie." Derek pretends that he hasn’t heard Laura yell at him, stepping into the cozy looking diner. All he wants is to get in and get out as fast as possible so that he can go home and  _not_ brood over how his life has, at some point, turned into a weird rom-com where the guy that he’s  _not_ crushing on is, as of this moment, on a date with his  _older brother_.  
  


To put it mildly, his life sucks and it’s _really_ pissing him off.  
  


And it probably shows if the brittle looking smile the waitress gave him is anything to go by. She skitters away to the other end of the counter with mumbled, "Your order will be ready shortly" and into the kitchen, pad pressed to her chest like a shield. The fearful look she gives him over her shoulder right before she disappears from his line of sight assauges most of his anger.  
  


He can’t help but feel even more bummed out that he’s scaring random strangers now. It was one thing when his siblings and cousin teased him about how scary he look when he's mad (because they were his  _siblings_. It was their job to tease each other like mad!) but this is just…  
  


A familiar laugh makes his head turn towards the door, vaguely curious in the manner of someone who doesn't have anything better to do as they wait. And also because he knows that chuckle but he can’t- As soon as he catches sight of the dark frames and brown eyes, Derek turns back around and tries to blend into the counter. A difficult feat considering the fact that he's wearing his leather jacket and the counter is a deep red shade.  
  


Of all the fucking luck (which, in hindsight, _duh_. He should have seen this one coming because his life is a fucking joke and he, Derek Hale, is the punchline). Here he is picking up an order for his sisters' while Stiles and Aidan waltz in after their movie-date, laughing and smiling like they've had the best time ever!   
  


For some reason, and Derek is not questioning this!, the universe decides to cut him some slack and the couple walk on by without noticing him. Or at least, Stiles doesn’t notice him. Aidan discreetly elbows his lower back, snickering as it makes Derek sit up like a shot.  
  


One of these days, Derek swears darkly to himself as he gives Aidan the stink eye, I'm gonna get back at that guy. But its like pouring water over a duck. The glare just slides off Aidan like oil off water, focusing instead on guiding Stiles into a corner seat a few tables away before saying, “I’ll be right back.” (No he isn’t eavesdropping! That would be rude! Derek simply has sensitive hearing that’s all…)  
  


Derek tells himself that he’s not curious about where Aidan is going and is more looking out for himself when he tries to sneak a glance at his older brother. He's expecting to see the tattooed man walking towards the bathrooms near the back but Aidan’s walking towards _him_  and Stiles is watching Aidan's back which means that Stiles just might catch sight of him.  
  


Quickly looking away, Derek snags a menu to hide his face behind. Just to be on the safe side, he begins to go through it. Huh, the diner had a good selection of pancakes and waffles. He might try that next time. Especially the Very-Berry-Special plate. He’s distracted enough at the thought of a tall stack of pancakes with a side of berries and whipped cream that he almost misses the sound of a car engine revving up.  
  


Almost.  
  


When he hears the Camaro starting up, Derek smacks the menu down hard (making the waitress behind the counter jump with a scared little squeak) and whips around towards the door. Through the glass windows he can see Laura’s head lowered over a paper bag, handing something back to Emmy as Aidan cheekily waves from the drivers seat.   
  


Before Derek can put two and two together or get on his feet, his black Camaro has backed out of the parking lot and has zoomed off in a cloud of dust. Leaving him stranded in a half empty diner with Stiles. And probably the bill knowing Aidan and the white paper that the waitress is clutching like a lifeline.  
  


The blond tries to smile as she holds the paper out towards him and stutters, “He-he told me to gi-give this to you.” Yep, probably the bill. Derek sighs, willing himself to relax as he accepts the paper.   
  


But it’s not the bill. Rather, its a note.  
  


_'Hey bro, really sorry about the mix up. This is us making it up to you. Be a good boy and ask Stiles for a ride back. Don't screw it up. Love, your favorite older brother. P.S - already paid for the milkshakes and all so don't worry about that'_   
  


Derek can’t help but snort. “You’re my _only_ brother, you idiot.” But his amusement quickly fades as he re-reads the note and wonders just how in Hell is he supposed to ask Stiles to give him a ride home exactly? They didn't arrive together and Stiles hasn't noticed that he's here either. What does Aidan expect him to do? Walk up to Stiles and juts say ‘Take me to my home.’? Actually...   
  


Just when he’s seriously considering that (a voice that sounds too much like Emmy scoffs that that line is way too close to ‘take me to your leader’), the solution presents itself to Derek on its own. In a nice 5 feet 11 package wearing a graphic tee, plaid and tight jeans. “Derek?” The sound of his name coming from behind him makes the older man jerk in the barstool and spin around.  
  


He comes face to face with a faded Captain America logo, blinks and looks up into Stiles’ wide eyes. As their eyes meet, for a split second, blind panic sets in and Derek gets the crazy urge to just bolt out of the door - pride be damned!    
  


But then Stiles smiles at him, shy and curious and Derek feels the knot in his chest unwind. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Is that a hopeful edge to the teenager's voice or is Derek just imagining it?   
  


Derek shrugs, body and mouth moving of their own violition because his brain's quit on him out of shock. “Just stopped by for a milkshake.” It’s the truth. And casually omitting the part that it was actually Laura and Emmy’s milkshake doesn’t make it a lie either. Derek praises himself for his quick thinking while his stomach sighs wistfully for a milkshake.  
  


There’s a hopeful uptwist to Stiles’ smile that makes the wolf in him want to whine and press up against the teenager and rub against him like a happy mutt. (It makes Derek want to violently smack his own head into the nearest concrete wall). Stiles is unaware of Derek and his minor dilemma when he asks, “I was going to have something to eat too. You want to maybe share a table?” Stiles points back at the table where he'd been sitting, the smile still in place.  
  


His first instinct is to reject the offer. In fact, the words are right there on the tip of his tongue when his phone buzzes against his thighs. Derek pulls his cellphone out, raising an eyebrow when he sees that the message is from Emmy before opening it. ‘Take a chance.’   
  


The simple message makes him look up at Stiles, whose smile is starting to meander into dejected the longer he waits for Derek's answer. Derek tries to swallow the frog that’s taken residence in the back of his throat and replies, “If you don’t mind.” It comes out a lot softer than he intended it too but he thinks that that's okay when Stiles beams at him. Flat out beams.  
  


Derek is taken aback momentarily at how _well_ happiness suits Stiles before he finds himself bodily dragged away from the counter. ”Why would I mind!” Stiles exclaims, like the idea is the dumbest thing he's ever heard.  
  


—  
  


"This can still go horribly wrong." Emmy darkly predicts from the back seat, staring down the fry that she’s holding her hand. "This is _Derek_ we’re talking about. He’ll feel all awkward and say something stupid and next thing you know, it’ll be the Great Broodfest of '08 all over again."  
  


Laura chokes on her drink, coughing and laughing at the same time as Aidan dryly points out, “Weren't you 8 or something when that happened? How do you even remember that?”  
  


"Oh I remember it." Emmy frowns as she aggressively dips the fry in the tiny container of BBQ sauce and bites into it. She chews, swallows and dips the fry again before continuing. "But seriously. This can still get _really_ messy and I don’t know about you but those two are just so _dumb_ in love that this isn’t funny any more."  
  


Aidan hums, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “That’s what I thought too. That’s why I had a little talk with Stiles. And I learned something interesting.”  
  


As expected, it catches both girls attention faster than the declaration that their mom is making brownies. “What did you do Aidan.” Laura asks, voice wobbling in a mix of glee and mischeviousness.  
  


Emmy however, asks curiously, “What did you learn? Spill already!”  
  


He just has to grin, feeling more like a shark than a wolf in that moment. “Nothing much. Just that when I was gently letting Stiles down, he told me that he wasn’t interested in me. But was hoping to make a certain someone jealous.”  
  


"I  _knew it!_ " Emmy crows from the back seat, hands up in the air in triumph. Aidan can only hope that she doesn’t get any sauce on the upholstery or else Derek’s going to kill them all. Slowly. Painfully.  
  


Laura however, shushs the younger girl before waving a hand at him in a gesture to get on with it. “Yeah and then? There’s gotta be more to this story!”  
  


Ah, Laura knew him so well really. Aidan grins at his sister, all teeth as he continues. “Then I may or may not have implied that a certain someone  _was_ interested back in Stiles. In not so many words mind you.”  
  


The disbelieving eyebrow that Laura directs his way would have been funny in any other instance. Except this one feels like she doesn’t believe _him_. Which,  _rude!_   “You  _do_ realize that we’re talking about two people who couldn’t catch a clue even when we smacked in their faces right?” The dry tone almost makes Aidan roll his eyes out of his head.   
  


Emmy’s agreeing little murmur makes Aidan give up and roll his eyes as hard as he can. “I knew  _that_. That’s why I made it  _very_ clear.”  
  


"Define ‘very clear.‘“ Emmy retorts immediately, leaning forward to poke the older man’s cheek with a fry. "Did you make a diagram explaining that they like each other? I think that's just about the only way to make sure that they get it."  
  


Snapping the deep fried potato up with his teeth, Aidan takes his time chewing the treat before finally replying. “I told him that there might be another Hale who has a major crush on him. Who happens to be tall, dark, broody as hell. Who says that he likes Sour Patches but actually is a sucker for smores. Also has a tattoo on his back and a minor love affair going on with his leather jacket.” After a moment’s pause, Aidan muses, “Maybe I should have mentioned ‘and is deeply in denial about how he actually feels.’”   
  


Laura snorts one more, fingers swirling her straw around in the cup. “I think it’s good you skipped that part.”  
  


"They can  _still **totally**_ screw this up.” Emmy declares with a huff, falling back into her seat.   
  


"Well if they do," Aidan replies as he brakes for a red light. "We’ll just strip em and lock them up together in an empty closet. How’s that?"  
  


"That’ll do, Pig." Laura drawls, shaking her head in amusement. "That’ll do."


End file.
